


【瑜昉】开张

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang
Summary: 就是你理解的那个开张 要看完喔





	【瑜昉】开张

【瑜昉】开张

1.

早春还寒的时候，很适合窝在家里。比如现在，半瘫地靠着沙发，窝在摩洛哥带回来的地毯上，拿着书也并没有刻意在看，小窗台前的桌上有他做好的饭菜，窗外淅淅沥沥下着小雨。

尹昉一天也干不了多少事，最近正在宣传期和下一个工作的间隔，虽然只有短短几天，也让人满足，因为黄景瑜在北京恰好也有还不算忙的工作，两个人竟然能有几天晚上连着一起偷闲。

偷来的时光总是最好的，在一起大半年，黄景瑜和尹昉的大部分时间都像是偷来的，虽然人群里觥筹交错中一个对上的眼神，拍片时一个假公济私地搂抱，也积累了放肆又紧张的快感，但像这样能在家等黄景瑜下班回来却是千金不换，只是等到他回来时，还是已经夜幕沉沉。

“昉儿。”

黄景瑜开门就看见尹昉湿着头发刚洗完澡过来迎他。

“回来啦？”尹昉指指饭桌说：“先吃点东西，等了你好久，都快凉了。”

黄景瑜看见尹昉和一桌热菜人就精神了一半，故意走过去拦住尹昉的路作势要抱。

“你干嘛！”

尹昉不让，扭着头转开身子推他，却被黄景瑜就势轻易圈在怀里，捏着他的下颌转脸过来猛地吻上嘴唇，亲完目光依然意犹未尽地盯着尹昉的嘴，爱不释手他每每被突然调戏而慌乱的僵硬。

“吃你的饭去。”

终于被怀中人梗着脖子又挥着小拳头推打开后，黄景瑜才满足地收心去填饱自己的肚子。

也许是一切都很合适，吃完饭洗完澡，逐渐下大的雨，屋里恰好的灯光，抱膝坐着发呆的尹昉，旁边放着没喝完的红酒。出来入眼便是这样的场景，黄景瑜心里一下子鼓鼓涨涨地。他走过去把尹昉喝剩下的酒一饮而尽，而后重重地斜躺在面向落地窗的大沙发上，不满足于只看到背影，于是起来像抱孩子一样从后圈住尹昉，提起来抱着叠在自己身上，好玩一般掂量了几下说：“尹老师重了点啊长膘了。”

一侧身把人面朝沙发靠背，半拢在自己怀里，腿也抬起来压住他的交叠在一起。

“你这样我看不到电视了。”尹昉无奈地抗议，头向后身子往前努力挣脱未果。

“你刚刚也没在看电视，昉儿，陪我呆一会儿。”

低头就是尹昉的发旋，他刚洗完澡，身上是一样的味道和微醺的酒气，黄景瑜忍不住低头认真地亲上了尹昉微湿的短发，把下巴搁在他脑袋上玩笑般地磨着，换来尹昉伸手用力拍他的脸，也仍然不知收敛，来劲儿了一般用牙咬他的脑袋，呼吸间都是尹昉身上干净纯粹的气息，丝丝缕缕让人心动，像他的大玩具，让人想珍藏起来不让人知道，又像他的避风港，抓住了就不想再放开。

“黄景瑜你属狗的吗！”

尹昉拍他拍得用力了点，被黄景瑜借口家暴残忍镇压，右手从尹昉腋窝下别过去捧着他的脸转向自己。

尹昉没有想到这样逗着自己的黄景瑜眼睛里会全是认真与痴迷，愣住了。刚刚一番折腾，此刻仰着脸看着黄景瑜的尹昉眼里盛满水光，鼻头红红的，还在微微张着嘴喘着，窗外斑驳的树影落在他身上，整个人因微醺的酒意还留有未褪的笑容，尹昉看进他的眼睛，有些迷离地眨一眨眼，那一瞬间黄景瑜只觉得他摄人心魄。

谁也不知道谁先开始地，他们吻上了对方的嘴唇。

黄景瑜捧着尹昉的侧脸拉他更贴近，尹昉仰头的角度，方便了黄景瑜的唇舌长驱直入他温软湿润的口腔，缓慢而热烈地纠缠着尹昉的舌头，唇齿相触，吸附一般紧密结合，契合得让人颤抖，黄景瑜退出来让他喘息平复，再次探入胶着地亲吻着他，摸着他的脸颊能感受到自己唇舌的纠缠，他侧压着尹昉，恶作剧般地借着上位的优势死死吮住尹昉的舌头，任由两人的唾液都流向仰躺的尹昉的嘴。尹昉捶打着他闷声呻吟，他却憋着笑不放开，直到自己也对自己的行为鄙视得不行，嘴唇才堪堪放开尹昉，手脚却还是圈得死紧，自己笑倒在尹昉身上。

“黄景瑜…你还能干点别的吗！”尹昉气到无奈反而被他笑得没了脾气。

黄景瑜凑到他面前，眼神带着重量一般扫过尹昉还沾满津液的嘴唇和脸颊，直直看入他眼底。“能啊，干你，能不能？”

周身的气息瞬间压制得尹昉胸口灼热，偏头转向一边不去看黄景瑜。

“昉儿，你给不给我干？”黄景瑜掰过他的脸，眼神相对，额头相抵，嘴唇轻舔过他的，低语般无意义地重复这话臊着他，一只手抚摸向下，意味不明地揉着尹昉的臀肉，刻意地按压藏于中间的那一点，手指若有若无地沿着臀缝向下探入，渴望又踟蹰的想法明显。

尹昉感受着他的求欢，感受着温热的大手已经覆上股间褶皱，不分轻重的揉弄让他安心又犹豫。

他们从来只是放任感情升温、积累、胶着与缠绵，感受水到渠成的互相慰解，像每一对恋人一样，享受着彼此探索的过程，也在默默感受着越来越忍不住的身心深入交融的渴望，渴望到终于在已经探索完做爱以外所有的事之后依然无法满足。无论是难得相见的夜晚揉弄或是口交释放之后黄景瑜意图明显地试探，还是公开场合越发莫名其妙难以控制的身体接触，都在提醒着尹昉可能下次再不能喊停。

除了一切的一切，还有尹昉自己。在他审视自己时，性爱之于他一直是一个大于仪式感的存在，他享受因爱而有欲望，又希望在某些时候，他们之间性的发展能反证爱的浓烈。他也想要知道自己会在什么时候得到这种全身心的爱与欲望都交付给黄景瑜的安全感，这个未知让他期待，却与曾经的经历感受好坏无关，他想要的只是知道在尹昉与黄景瑜的关系中他们会在什么时候以什么方式求证这一点。而现在黄景瑜已经带给了他太多渴望，他照单全收，温柔又主动地接纳，就是渴望黄景瑜在哪一天用力撕扯掉尹昉所有的清冷，哪怕是故作的，他急需这一点蹉跎，等这一刻体验到为他的完全占有而痛与快乐。

黄景瑜已经脱了他的裤子，将自己已经硬着的东西磨蹭着尹昉的股间，另一只手抚过他白色背心下的乳头、腰腹，握住他的阴茎，抚摸着囊袋，大幅度地或撸或揉着，很快硬了起来。黄景瑜手上不停，嘴上隔着白背心含湿他的两点，继续向上啃咬他的锁骨，舔湿他的下巴，舌头伸进他嘴里交缠吮吸，尹昉下身在他的双重刺激下硬的不行，避开他的舌头细细地喘着。黄景瑜一言不发地看着他迷乱的眼睛，捧着他的两股用阴茎不停地撞击后穴口，狠得像要直捣进去。

“景瑜…景瑜!”

尹昉被他闹得害怕，鼻息都颤抖，试图上下挣脱。眼看这人今天这样是不肯放过自己了，尹昉想了想，两脚抵住黄景瑜的小腹想坐起来，脚心顺带愤怒地踹了一下黄景瑜的硬挺，趁他没来得及捞回自己，迅速翻下沙发，在茶几下的篓子里翻拣出一个套套。

黄景瑜两腿敞开地坐在沙发上，看着尹昉下身挂空档，跪着翻找，挺翘的臀和臀肉张开露出的某点就这么在他面前，黄景瑜顿时觉得下身更硬了。

尹昉刚起身就被黄景瑜从后覆住压在茶几上，伸手拿过了他手上的套套。感觉身后被湿润凉滑的大物件抵住，一双手把剩下的润滑抹在褶皱上，急躁而无章法，喷在耳边的呼吸比刚才更灼热：“尹老师，帮人帮到底，再教教我。” 

边说着边揉玩着尹昉的翘臀，朝圣一般舔吻着他的脊背，尹昉瑟缩着，低头懊恼，抓住黄景瑜掌握着他臀肉的手，握着他的手指挪到穴口，沾着润滑轻轻往里探入，一抽一插，眼前的景象太美，黄景瑜由着他握着自己手指做着扩张，顺着他的节奏向里按揉，感受着每次再深入时尹昉的颤抖，看着穴口随着两人手指的互助，渐渐的褶皱打开，红润湿透，他忍不住一口咬住尹昉的臀瓣，慢慢舔向穴口，尹昉受不了，手都没了力气，把着他的手形同虚设。

两指没入后尹昉彻底崩溃，摇着头飞快地收回手臂把脑袋埋进肘窝，不肯再自己动手。

“景瑜，我不要了。”黄景瑜重把他压回地毯裸裎相贴，尹昉像被火热的贴合烫到了一样抖着打退堂鼓。

“怎么还害羞了，嗯？昉儿。”黄景瑜不理会他的退缩，向两边折起他的双腿，打开到最大，下身直接代替手指进入他的身体，哪怕只接触到刚刚扩张开的那一点软肉，黄景瑜也开始控制不了自己进入尹昉身体的欲望，低头有些发狠地吻住尹昉，借着刚才的润滑和扩张挤进了一点。

尹昉疼得不行，两条腿被压制住无法动弹，生生被黄景瑜插入了一部分，涨感与痛感激得他奋力挣扎推拒，黄景瑜却再不肯放开他，仍然要坚决地往里探索。虽然他自己其实也不太好受，一部分的紧窒温暖与仍然有些干涩的甬道让他也有点生疼，但今晚不能放过尹昉。

“景瑜…黄景瑜你出去…你先出去。”尹昉徒劳地喊着哄着他，黄景瑜退出去一些，可他还没松一口气，就感觉到他更压制地捅了进来，柱身比刚才多摸了很多润滑的液体，艰涩却坚定地一插到底。

尹昉痛苦又忍耐的呻吟被他含入口中，他终于捧起他的臀部与自己紧紧结合，身体感受到的紧致仿佛连他的心都收紧了，满足得不可思议，安抚地吻了一下尹昉的额头，黄景瑜抱紧尹昉，缓缓地抽动下身。

尹昉躺在地毯上，这是两人在摩洛哥一起挑选的款式，沙漠和星空的图案，温暖细致的触感，他被脱光了躺在这上面，感受着身上黄景瑜完全的占有，胀满了他的身体，一下一下地产生摩擦的痛苦和些微的异样感，连心口都是灼热的难以言明的饱满情绪，他说不出口，饱胀到极致的感觉进入泪腺从眼角溢出，他最终接纳了他的全部，被他一下一下深入而失控地证明着存在感。

两个人都没什么经验，最初的满足感过后尹昉还是被每一次摩擦疼得不行，在一点快感和一些痛感之间挣扎，黄景瑜激烈而快速地在他身体里研磨抽插，却找不到章法，每每在他刚刚感到瞬间颤栗时又被痛感掠过，他努力地放松自己，打开自己，闭上眼睛缠绵地亲吻黄景瑜，试图让自己尽快感到满足。他这副全然交托任人宰割的乖顺姿态，刺激了黄景瑜的所有感官，更用力与深入，下身撞击得啪啪作响，张嘴含住尹昉的唇舌逗弄吸吮，呼出的热气全是强势的情欲，终于在快速的抽干中拥着尹昉到达了顶点。

一切平静后，尹昉把黄景瑜推下身，侧躺在地毯上，背对着他一言不发，黄景瑜俯身缠上来抱住他，讨好地舔着他的耳垂，掰过他的下巴与他接吻，手向下抚弄他的性器想帮他释放，尹昉无动于衷地接受着他的示好，残留着未释放的情欲的眼睛还红红的，让人看着又想欺负他，却又被他那一点委屈和不满阻退。

尹昉生气了，黄景瑜很肯定，虽然他也知道这个事儿没这么容易让大家都满意，可是尹昉生气的样子实在太可爱，让人跃跃欲试，于是接下来的两天里他依然得空就缠着尹昉，尹昉脸越冷他越来劲儿，就算被拒绝不让做到最后，他也能哄着尹昉在他身上做试验。

只是到他们俩再次各自投入工作，人也没完全哄好，还是不给他碰。

2.

庆功宴的晚上，尹昉穿了条大背带裤就来了，尽管捂得严严实实，黄景瑜却还是从进门看到他开始，就移不开眼睛。俩人最近偶尔见面却没时间过夜，可他一看见尹昉宽宽大大的衣服，好像就能看到宽大衣服下面是那天未着寸缕躺在地毯上任他欺负的尹昉，想到这里他就飞快移开目光，不敢在这样的场合看尹昉的眼睛。

尹昉今晚喝了点酒，脸上一直带着盲目开心的笑意，坐在他身边也不安分，一会儿手搁在他腿上，一会儿靠得很近，仿佛藏在他腋窝，近到能感觉他的鼻息。更要命的是，他就这样有点傻笑又真诚地仰着脸开心看着每个跟他打招呼的人，黄景瑜心想这位大哥是真不知道自己现在多招人啊，只能自己看紧点儿了。

合照的时候，尹昉更是亦步亦趋地跟着他，总有半边身子贴着他，软软的像是马上要倒在他身上，黄景瑜搂着他，看他高兴的侧脸近在咫尺，笑得像个三十多的孩子，不禁在周围奔走合照的人群中护紧了他，尹昉也不管那么多，背着人多时候就面向他整理牙套，脸都快贴上他肩膀，也不在意，背带裤一边搭扣刚才上厕所时已经被尹昉自己解开搭着，这一晚上他若即若离地，却始终紧跟着他，撩得不行，黄景瑜四处张望着，只想赶紧结束带他回去。两人上了车之后，尹昉也一直不时地转头看他，眼神里毫无防备，又让他想起那天完全放松打开自己的尹昉，光是想想他现在就已经感到下身紧绷。

两人一言不发地上楼开门，门一关上，就纠缠在了一起，黄景瑜把尹昉压在门上，和他缠绵解渴地吻了一会儿，尹昉勾着他的脖子，在他放过自己换气时含住他的舌头，磨人地亲舔。黄景瑜享受着他的主动，伸手把他的背带搭扣一把全部撸下来，裤子整条掉落，尹昉只剩一件堪堪盖住臀部的衬衣和白色内裤。黄景瑜摸着他的前端，已经有液体点湿了他的内裤，另一只手挪到尹昉臀后大力抠按股间那一点，布料磨的尹昉生疼得出声，他不满地咬住黄景瑜的下唇，黄景瑜两手伸进内裤中捧着他的臀半抱半拖地放他来到地毯上，然后迅速脱了自己的衣服。尹昉全身只留那件长衬衫，跨坐在黄景瑜身上。

黄景瑜从茶几下面摸出润滑液，大方地倒了很多在手上，又缓慢而色情地抹在尹昉的臀后和阴茎上，尹昉已经眼神迷乱满是情欲，挺身抱住他亲吻，在他爱抚自己做着扩张的同时放松整个身体，下身挪来挪去与他摩擦在一起，很快后穴就放松柔软，黄景瑜抚着他的后颈，把做扩张的手指伸入他的口中，尹昉主动地含舔着他的手指，故意发出声响。忍无可忍，黄景瑜托起他的臀，慢慢地一对准穴口一托一举，让他适应着自己，一次比一次深入，终于尹昉难耐地低叫出声，全根没入。这个姿势刚一进入尹昉就感到酸胀充实，身体软软地靠在黄景瑜肩头，随着他的起伏摆动着腰配合，难耐得不能自已就捧着黄景瑜的脸热烈地吻他，边吻边跟着他的节奏不自禁地溢出呻吟，似乎顶到了某一点的时候尹昉整个人颤抖，于是黄景瑜就着姿势顶按着这一点，双手抚摸着他的身体。尹昉被顶得下身越发湿热，整个人眼眶都红了，漫无目的地看着他，下身膨胀坚硬，黄景瑜更深地按着他坐向自己，啃咬他胸前的两点，两个人就这样交替地粗喘着吻着，要嵌入对方身体似地一起纠缠，尹昉再也受不住，哆哆嗦嗦地流出了液体，持续着颤抖，黄景瑜抱着他释放在他深处，两个人相拥对坐，失神地靠着沙发。

没有开灯，街灯照进来，落下地毯上交缠的人影。


End file.
